Telling Brian
by Snuffles1234567890
Summary: River and the Doctor go to tell Brian about what happened to the Ponds.
1. Chapter 1

Right after the TARDIS landed in Brian's yard, he could tell something was wrong. Normally the doors opened right away and Rory and Amy came out and greeted him. This time they opened slowly, and the Doctor exited with a woman at his side. Brian wondered where his kids were, but knew the doctor would explain. He had promised that he would bring them back each time.

As the two walked to his door, they looked like they were clutching each other for strength. With every step the woman seemed to gain strength, but she looked lost. Brian was on the way to the door when he heard, "Sweetie, how much should we tell him."

"Everything." After replying he bopped her nose, attempting to flirt with her. It seemed a little forced, like he was using it to take his mind off a great calamity.

Brian opened the door and smiled. He said, "Hello doctor." Then he turned to River and said, "Hello I am Brian, and you are?" He showed them to the sitting room.

Once they were there River answered, "I am Melody," reverting to her birth name to attempt to ease the transition of who she actually was. "Amy and Rory had a friend named Melody."

"Yes, they called me Mels back then. Now I go by River most of the time." With that she and the Doctor sat on the couch, while Brian sat down on the chair. On the couch river adjusted herself, sitting as close to him as was polite for the meeting.

Brian watched his carefully, and he said, "No offense, but Mels had different skin and hair colors."

She was opening her mouth to explain when the doctor leaned forward and whispered, "He does not know anything about regeneration. If you tell him we will be here forever" in her ear. She hissed back to him, "Doctor, he needs to know. We already talked about this." He opened his mouth to argue, but River, who had expected this, turned around and kissed him lightly diverting his attention to other things.

She looked back to Brian, "I regenerated. I was conceived on the TARDIS, and when I die I change."

"Doctor, how is it that your companions old school friend was conceived on the TARDIS."

The Doctor decided to drop the truth now and stop dashing around the topic. He said, "They are her parents. She was kidnapped and grew up in New York, after a previous regeneration into the Mels you knew she decided to come and get to know them, since he would never be able to grow up with them as her parents." River looked back at him and mouthed, "Showing off Sweetie?" He responded by prodding her in the back.

Brian sat in shock for a minute, his son was a father and never told him. He remembered why Amy and Rory had almost split up a few years ago, "That doesn't make sense. Amy is unable to have children."

"She can not have any more since her labor came with a surgical process that made it physically impossible to have children."

"You say made, as if she could not now anyway, and also why would she agree to the surgery, and then nearly divorce Rory over the issue."

Deciding to wait to tell him the truth to why they had come, she answered the second half of his question. "They never agreed. Amy had been kidnapped, and was being held by people who only wanted me as a weapon. Neither Amy nor Rory agreed to it. Amy almost divorced Rory because she knew that he really wanted kids. She gave almost gave him up so that it would be possible. Thankfully they decided to stay together."

Brian had nothing to say to that. He just sat in silence for some time. The doctor began to get uncomfortable. He hated waiting, and it was worse today since he had thoughts of Amy and Rory going through his head. He leaned close to River's ear and said, "Can't we just tell him and be done. I know it is hard, but we do have something else to do."

"Like what. How is anything that you want to do more important than breaking the news to him in the best way possible. You act like a child."

River knew that patience was not his strong suit, and so she moved her arm out from behind the doctors back. She carefully lifted the back of her shirt and placed it in the sensitive small area of his lower back. Upon feeling her skin against his the doctor began to calm down. For the next half hour he focused on planning what to do to River later, and on her skin, pressed against his.

After that long half hour had passed, and the news had finally sunk in to Brian, he asked, "Why did you come?"

The doctor sighed, now was the part that he had feared. Telling Brian. River leaned in and said, "I will tell him, no you no complaints," and then River turned to Brian, took a deep breath and said, " I came because my parents could not. They were sent back in time together, and lived out the rest of their lives together. Each dying of old age."

"How can you be sure, and how is it that they were together? Also how were they sent back? The Doctor promised to keep them safe."

Before River could respond the doctor said, "I tried to, Amy made the choice to leave me and be with Rory." River patted his back with the hand still pressing his back, attempting to calm him.

River decided to explain, "The three of them were in New York when Rory got sent back in time by angels. He met me there, because I was busy investigating them. The Doctor and Amy forced there way back to us, and then Amy and Rory created a paradox, sending everyone back to where we were supposed to be. At that point we found ourselves in a graveyard, and we were about to leave when Rory found his own grave and called to Amy. An angel that had escaped sent him back, and then Amy touched it, sending herself back. As soon as she had done that her name appeared on that grave as well. I am able to visit, thought the Doctor can not."

"Could you bring me. I would like to see him one last time."

"I can't. I am so sorry, all I can do is tell you that a friend should come here soon to explain." With that the Doctor looked up startled. "You went and visited already."

"Yes, I had to go and give a message. It was only for a minute to leave them a message." She said that with a slightly hopeful expression.

"What was that message."

"Well, you will find out in a few minutes. I'll make some dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

While the Doctor and River worked together in the kitchen Brian sat and pretended to read the newspaper. He wondered about what the message was. Was it Amy an Rory coming back at an old age. Was it some relation, bearing there will. Or was it other siblings of River's.

After mulling over the questions for a bit he decided that it was impossible to guess. River did not seem to have siblings, and how would she know them since she was an adult when this was happening. He also doubted that Amy and Rory would be coming back. He still hung to that string of hope that they would.

After deciding that it would be best to wait and see who, or what was coming, he began to read the paper.

River and the doctor were cooking together, or rather River was cooking while trying to keep the doctor from making himself fish fingers and custard.

When the doorbell rang Brian rushed to get it. River making her way behind him. The doctor it seemed was lost in thought, looking out the window. When he got to the door and opened it he found two women standing outside the door, each holding cardboard boxes. The one standing in front introduced herself as Waverly Williams and then introduced her friend as Kiara Whitman. Looking at River Waverly explained, "she wanted to come and meet you. We have been together for years, and would be married if not for the bigoted American system."

River smiled and replied, "Did you bring what I asked you to bring."

"I believe I did, but that was twenty years ago, and Mum was the one who packed the two boxes. She left them in my care. I have not seen you since then."

"It was necessary, I only came back to deliver the finished book, and to give the message. The time was so fragile that that was nearly impossible."

Brian intrupted the conversation with, "What is in the boxes, and also we should probably move the conversation inside unless you do not mind others hearing."

Waverly said, "My mother's last wish was that we figure out a way to tell her parents that they were fine. She didn't want them to worry, but she felt that it might not be best for them to know who I am."

Brian looked up, "How were they. River only went briefly on the topic."

Sitting in the parlor they continued the discussion. As the other three were getting comfortable River went and found the Doctor. She told him, "They sent things for us. It would seem to be photos. Also my sister came with her wife. Well, not her wife but they wish they were but for stupid laws of this time period."

"What all did Amy send."

"I don't know. All I told her was to tell Waverly to come here on this day at this time. And for her to send what we should know. She also asked that we figure out something to tell her parents."

The doctor looked up in shock. "You have a sister? Also how could you talk with her."

"I talked to her when I gave her the book." The doctor frowned. "Don't frown, I went there for less than five minutes. I handed her my written version of the book, and then told her the date to send anything."

"That's it."

"Yes, time was to unstable. Rory was working when I visited, so I never got to see him." She sniffed. "Let's go see what is in those boxes Amy sent."

Once back in with the others, the five of them swapped stories of Amy and Rory. River and Brian about Amy and Rory's childhood, Waverly and Kiara about the time Amy and Rory lived in America, and the Doctor shared about there adventures. By the end, they had finished going through the boxes, which had been full of pictures. They had also found a note for Amy's parents, and decided on what to do next.

Also River found a note for her. It was short, but it read

Dear River,

We love you. Can you do us a favor and bring your sister do a different planet for a moment. We feel that she will wish it for her and Kiara, since they have been together for years. We will never forget all we did together.

Love, Amy and Rory

* * *

River went and dropped the note off at the Elderly Pond's house, making sure that Tabitha did not see her. She had never liked her, since she always complained that she should live better and turn straight. With that done a great commotion began, and river pushed the doorbell. By the time Tabitha got to the door River was gone, and all that was left was a note. She picked up the note, and was about to read it when across the square Kiara loudly asked Waverly "Will you marry me Waverly Williams." Waverly leaned in and kissed her, saying yes.

Tabitha looked cross, she had not remembered Rory having a sister. Maybe it was his cousin. With that she glowered and went back inside.

* * *

Brian, Kiara, Waverly, River and the doctor all entered the TARDIS. The doctor went and sat around sulking as River flew the TARDIS to there agreed upon destination. All five of them got out on Oriera, a planet home to water people. Here, on the ocean's shore River conducted the marriage ceremony between the two. Brian, was glad to see this, since he had not been able to see River's.

* * *

Authors note. I feel that this is terrible, but I felt that it would be best to finish it. I will admit that I had considered bringing Amy and Rory back, but felt like that would be to heartbreaking.


End file.
